The Night Of The Werewolf
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: How Remus got bitten.


Disclaimer;

I don't own any of these characters.

I know that in the books Remus thought for years him being bitten was an accident but here he knows it's not.

It was a hot summer day and six year old Remus Lupin wanted to go out in the woods and play.

His father , however , was at work and his mother was visiting a friend at St.Mungo's.

He'd have to alone.

Problem one; He wasn't allowed to go alone.

Problem two; He didn't know the forest _that_ well either.

He could get lost.

But the urge to play was stronger then is consciousness' so he took off anyway.

After striding around for an hour or two he looked around.

Wait…

He'd never been here before!

It was a clearing with a small lake in the middle. The place was practically humming with magic.

It was getting dark.

How late was it , anyway?

He looked upon his watch.

**SIX O' CLOCK!!!?**

He was in so much trouble!

Remus started running that way and then that way and then he couldn't quite see or care where he went, he kept coming back to that clearing.

Suddenly he heard a soft snap left of him, or was it the right?

Blinking, still not seeing much because the sky was darkening he wondered whether he was alone in this creepy place or…

Another snap and a tall, lean man stepped out of the bushes. He looked up, spotted Remus and smirked. ' Ah, young Mr. Lupin. Fancy meeting _you_ here.' 'W-who are you?'**1** He asked the strange man.

The man laughed, well if you could call it that, and slowly approached Remus.

'I'm Fenrir Greyback.' The way he said it, Remus almost expected him to add, "Your worst nightmare."

'Do I know you? I think ..I think my father mentioned you once.' ' Your father knows me, yes…I'd expected him to tell you all about me. Seeing the current situation.' Remus had no idea what situation the man, Fenrir Greyback was talking about.

' Mr. Greyback , I don't know of what situation you speak.' He said politely.

Greyback chuckled at this.

'It's been a while since has called me Mr.Greyback. Or spoke to me in a polite manner.'

'As to answer your question…I tried to reason with your father. You know he's currently trying to pass through a law on werewolves ,right? The law is going to be; No schooling, no job, no children, no social contacts and or involvement with either Muggles or Squibs, and no sexual involvement in general. The registration ways, being marked with a silver barcode, to be legal!' Greyback's voice had become louder and louder as he spoke.

Remus swallowed thickly, what did werewolves have to do with him?

' M-my father always tells me werewolves are mean creatures. That they're vile and dark. That they're inhuman.' ' And what do you think?'

'I honestly don't know. I've never seen, spoken to or even heard of a werewolf, myself. I shouldn't judge something or someone I have no idea of.'

' You are a very nice, kind boy. I hope you do not change. Let me at least tell you something true about werewolves, for I know the truth very well. We are not vile, nor are we mean per say. We do not rip apart every living being that we see. We are only inhuman, as your father calls it, once a month. And it's not as we chose to be one. Well, not all of us. But I'm not surprised that your father thinks that way and tries to corrupt you. He hates werewolves. That's why he wouldn't talk to me face to face. I'm therefore, very sorry to inform you that after tonight, he'll most probably hate you too.'

Remus noticed Greyback had said we, instead of they. He was a smart boy, and if he understood correctly, which he hoped he didn't, he was going to be part of that we…

Remus stepped back and nearly tripped.

The silvery full moon came from behind the clouds and Greyback hunched.

His eyes, that had been a kind blue colour, now were yellowish and his skin and his face…

His entire body seemed to twist and crack. Bones snapped and limbs popped.

Remus could not move, not only because his foot was stuck , as he only noticed now, but also because seeing this was strangely beautiful , though at the same time extremely frightening.

Before he could register what was going to happen to him, sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder.

His world turned to black and he knew no more…

A/N

**1** He sounds like Harry in PS , the movie, when he asks Hagrid. ' E-excuse me, but..Who are you?'

Cute ne?

Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you want a sequel and have any ideas, that's fine , let me know! **WINK**


End file.
